Quem cala, consente
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Será que Jensen beija bem? - SLASH!


**Título: **Quem cala, consente.

**Autora: **Miss Dartmoor

**Sinopse: **Será que Jensen beija bem?

**Shipper: **Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles – Isso aqui se trata de Padackles, Slash, se você não curte essas coisas, eu sugiro que dê o fora daqui o mais rápido possível. Se você gosta, boa leitura!

**Disclaimer:** Jensen e Jared não me pertencem (Dã!), por mais que eu os peça de presente de natal! (Papai Noel FDP!). Isso se trata de uma fã pegando seus atores preferidos emprestados sem a permissão deles, é tudo ficção! Eu não acho que Jensen nem Jared sejam gays e que muito menos se pegam fora do expediente do trabalho, se você não tem senso de humor caía fora daqui porque a autora não tolera_ reviews_ mal criadas, fomos claros?

**Observação:** Não é Wincest, é Padackles. Não me pergunte da onde surgiu a idéia porque eu não vou saber te responder, foi escrita num momento de tédio e como eu sou uma autora meio louca resolvi postá-la aqui.

* * *

Quem cala, consente.

* * *

Então ele respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo cabelo, se concentrando em manter os olhos fixos nos dele, que estava logo ali na sua frente.

- Eu estou com medo, Sam. – Ele começou a dizer, com uma entoação dramática na voz. – Eu não disse antes, eu fingi que estava tudo bem porque assim ia ser mais fácil, mas a verdade é que eu não quero ir pro inferno...

Os olhos brilharam, como se ele fosse chorar. A tensão no ambiente ficou óbvia devido ao silêncio que se instaurou logo após a confissão, tinha certeza absoluta de que deveria dizer algo, mas esse algo não vinha a sua mente de jeito nenhum por mais que ele se esforçasse. E os olhos brilhantes daquele homem a sua frente, quase prestes a chorar, tornando aquele momento tão dramático e sentimental, só fez com que ele começasse a rir histericamente e abaixasse a cabeça, amassando um pouco o papel que estava em suas mãos.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Jay! – Jensen retrucou, desfazendo toda a expressão profunda de tristeza e medo para substituí-la por uma de impaciência. Tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes eles tinham tentado ensaiar a bendita fala e Jared caíra na gargalhada, como se Jensen fosse um tipo de palhaço de circo.

- Me desculpa! – Ele pediu em meio as risadas, se encostando no sofá e passando a mão pelos olhos para limpar os vestígios das lágrimas, mas não parecia que ia parar de rir tão cedo, na verdade ele sequer estava se esforçando em parar de rir. – Eu juro que tentei... Mas...

Ele bateu com a mão na perna, rindo mais histericamente ainda.

- A cara que você faz é impagável! – Ele finalmente abriu os olhos e fitou os olhos de Jensen que continuava a encará-lo com cara de poucos amigos. Os olhos de Jared estavam lacrimejados e ele ainda sorria, passando a mão pelo maxilar que agora, de tanto rir, estava doendo. – O bico que você fez quando disse que estava com medo...

Sem tempo de fazer outro comentário, Jared voltou a rir só de lembrar do suposto bico que Jensen fizera enquanto recitava a fala.

- Bico? Eu não fiz bico nenhum! – Ele disse, em tom de quem está se ofendendo.

- Fez sim! – Jared mordeu o lábio inferior com força e evitou olhar para a cara de Jensen, já que olhar para o amigo era um pedido para cair na gargalhada de novo. Após alguns segundos em que Jensen o encarava como se ele fosse um ET de marte e Jared respirava fundo para controlar a risada, finalmente olhou para o amigo, mais ou menos controlado. – Você meio que... Fez assim com os lábios...

Jared imitou um tipo de bico, quase como se estivesse pedindo um beijo. Jensen sorriu amarelo.

- Eu não fiz isso!

- Fez sim.

- Não fiz não!

- _Eu estou com medo, Sam._ – Jared repetiu, forçando os lábios para frente no bendito bico, a voz soando mais dramática que o normal.

- Isso foi gay! – Jensen disse, se recostando no sofá.

- Viu? Seu bico foi completamente gay!

- Eu disse que sua atuação de agora foi gay!

- Não mais gay que o seu bico! – Jared conclui, se sentando meio de lado para poder olhar melhor para Jensen.

- Eu não fiz bico nenhum, meus lábios é que são meio volumosos. – Jensen disse, sorrindo de lado.

- Oh sim, tipo os da Angelina Jolie, né? – Jared retrucou, sorrindo como se fosse voltar a cair na gargalhada de novo. Jensen fechou a cara.

- Vamos ensaiar isso logo...

- Ah, vamos lá. – Jared fez menção de alcançar o rosto de Jensen com as mãos, no que o mais velho recuou, mantendo uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- O que você pensa que vai fazer, Jay?

- Fica sério.

- Eu estou sério!

- Não assim, fica quieto e sério, pára de falar!

- Por quê?

- Pra eu ver se seus lábios são assim naturalmente ou se você tinha feito um bico de propósito!

- Ah, vai se danar!

- Sabe o que ficou parecendo, Jen?

- Não sei não, o que ficou parecendo? – Jensen cruzou os braços, olhando para Jared.

- Sabe quando a gente é criança e vai dar um selinho pela primeira vez e faz aquele bico? – Jared foi dizendo, sorrindo cada vez mais enquanto falava.

- Jay, pelo bem da humanidade, cala a boca. – Jensen voltou a encarar seu roteiro, enquanto Jared ria.

- Sabe? Outro dia eu estava usando o computador, sem nada pra fazer... Ok, eu estava aproveitando a folga de meia horinha... Daí eu fui ver umas coisas a respeito da série, e tinha um fórum de garotas se perguntando se você beija bem. – Jared começou a narrar, emendando um assunto no outro e ignorando completamente o roteiro, tirar uma com a cara de Jensen era bem mais divertido que ensaiar o roteiro, no momento.

Jensen fingiu que estava com toda sua atenção no papel.

- E só por causa da sua boca! Não sei o que as pessoas vêem nela! – Jensen arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, de novo, e tirou os olhos do papel para encarar o seu amigo, que no momento tinha voltado a encarar o roteiro como se nunca tivesse tido uma crise de riso e fosse a primeira vez que eles tentavam acertar a fala.

Jensen sorriu de lado.

- Então você ficou com inveja...

- _Hum?_ – Jared estava olhando para ele agora. – Inveja do que?

- Porque eu sou o galã da série, de 10 garotas 8 preferem o Jensen Ackles aqui! – Jensen sorriu cheio de si, esticando os braços e pousando eles no encosto do sofá, olhando ironicamente para Jared.

- E como você tem tanta certeza disso?

- Porque eu tenho, é só perguntar.

- Oh, claro. _Com licença, quem é o mais gatão, Jensen ou eu?_ – Jared sorriu forçado. – Que perda de tempo, como se eu me importasse com isso!

Jensen sorriu mais ainda, de repente ele parecia mais malicioso que o normal.

- Então você ficou curioso...

- _Quê?!_

- Admite, você ficou com a dúvida na cabeça igual às garotas, aposto que nem dormiu de noite só pensando se eu beijo bem...

- Jensen, seu puto!

- Vai ver até teve um daqueles sonhos molhados, picantes... Envolvendo o próprio amigo, tsc, tsc, que feio Jay!

Assim do nada, o roteiro tinha ficado bem mais interessante para Jared.

- Pode admitir, Jay...

- ...

- Quem cala consente!

- A gente não tinha um... – De repente, assim do nada, quando Jared foi olhar para Jensen o amigo estava a centímetros de distância, e no segundo seguinte estava pressionando os lábios contra os lábios de Jared, e nesse segundo Jared só pensou em uma coisa: _"Puta que pariu, o que ele pensa que está fazendo?"_ e no segundo seguinte, quando Jared abriu a boca - não que ele estivesse a fim de corresponder, claro, a culpa foi do choque – e Jensen começou a beijá-lo, as línguas se tocando nem lentamente e muito menos com uma pressa ambulante, como se o mundo fosse acabar em 4 minutos, Jared perdeu a noção das coisas ao seu redor e mesmo se quisesse não ia conseguir manter um pensamento por mais de alguns segundos. Foi um beijo na velocidade certa, sensual e quente, que fez Jared sentir o corpo todo esquentar e os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem, e a vontade de jogar Jensen contra o sofá e arrancar a roupa dele surgir praticamente do nada.

Não soube quanto tempo durou, até porque ele não se importou em cronometrar, mas foi Jensen quem parou e olhou bem para os olhos de Jared. No instante o ator estava com a melhor das caras de paisagens que alguém poderia fazer, e o seu amigo, quase como um irmão, sorriu cheio de péssimas intenções e passou a língua pelos lábios que, no exato instante, Jared achava a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Oh, merda, o que um beijo pode fazer com uma pessoa!

- E ai, Jay, eu beijo bem?

- ...

- É, quem cala consente!

- Filho da mãe!

* * *

**N/A:** Hey, hey, hey, olá companheiros! A fanfic acaba aqui e, eu sei que não ficou lá essas coisas mas, já que você leu, não custa nada deixar uma _review _né? Mesmo que ela seja uma review do tipo _"O que diabos deu em você, criatura?"_

Faça uma autora feliz!


End file.
